kickin it and face off
by iloveeminem4ever
Summary: kims uncle comes to town
1. Chapter meet uncle roy and tate

(A/N) i love kicking it and face off so i really wanted to write a one-shot about them well hopefully it go's well

disclaimer **i do not own kicking it or face off but it would be awesome to be on face off**

and yes i to meet that know that tate is on season 2 but they would work as an awesome team that and there my favorite people on face off

Kim's POV

todays the day i finally get to see uncle roy and tate. well i might as well tell you whats going on see my uncle roys coming to visit from texas along with his best friend tate who has known me my whole life so he is kinda like my other uncle anyways they are here because soon they are going to go on season 3 of this show called face off.i really want them to meet the guys and my really sweet boyfriend jack.i still can't belive we are together out of all the girls in Seaford he chooses i expect to wake up in this all be a dream."kim Elena uncle roy and tate are here" my mom yelled for me and my sister ellena to came down. yes i have i little sis."im coming mom"i go stairs to see the creepest thing in the world and uncle roy and tate.

Roys POV

me and my friend tate are going to my sister's house for a day or 2.i cant wait to show them this. you see me and tate came up with this creepy werewolf outfit for my neise kim she loves werewolves and other monsters. i remember when she was 2 all she would about is talk about werewolves and turning in to just got it all set up and have anne call them down

Kims POV

i go down stairs to see them and a werewolf costom."sweet where did you guys get this its awesome and creepy but mostly awesome" i ask them "we made it for a late bday gift" tate replies "no way i got to show the guys"i say"who" uncle roy asked"oh my friends and boyfriend down at the dojo you guys want to meet them" i ask"sure" tate says"yeah and about this boyfriend im gonna have to have a talk with him"uncle roy says at this i roll my eyes"really i dont think thats was my bestfriend before we started dating and i know that he would never hurt me in anyway"i said "now come on this is going to be awesome" "ok fine" uncle roy replies "thank you"

at the dojo Jacks POV

me and jerry are at the dojo sparing when my beatful girlfriend kim comes in with these to guys right behind her."whatever oh hey jack hey where are rudy eddie and milton"kim asks "yo why does jacks name come man thats so not swag"well you can already tell who that came from"rudy is at the pet store buying food for tiptip milton is studying for the test in 2 months and eddie is on a date with jenny. and who are they" i ask and replie "ok makes sense and this is my uncle roy and his roy and tate meet jack and jerry" kim said "hi im jack kims boyfriend"i say "yo am i a idiot man cause kimmy says i am and its not cool yo not cool at all"jerry said"well nice to meet you im tate and this is roy .roy eney thoughts about them""well at least shes not with the dumb one."


	2. Chapter bye guys

(A/N)nothing really happened over the days on this story sooooooooooooooooooooooo

disclamer i dont own eney of it so why make me sadder why ): boooooooooooooooooo i hate whoever dicided to give it to someone else onto the story oh and this chappie will only be tates POV

Tates POV

so today is the last day in seaford and i think roy is ok with jack he is a really good kid and with just one look you can see there in met milton eddie and rudy milton you can tell is a total nerd. jerry is the stupid one. rudy is a complete man child i even think that the kids take care of him in stead of the other way around. kim is the drama qeen. eddie is the sweet one that thinks he is a player even though he is finally jack is the one who is always there for the ones he cares about has a huge super hero complexe and will protected kim no matter what even if it may risk his own life.i really dont know how they are all friends but it seems to work so i am going to just leave here we come face off.

the end


	3. Chapter 3 the end

years later kim and jack are marred and have 2 kids one boy and one and tate are famous makeup artists marred a girl named sam and have one kid they all lived happly ever after


End file.
